As people live longer due to the advancements in medicine, aging is still a fact of life and the desire to keep a youthful appearance is a constant problem for most people. The invention enables a person who strives for a youthful look the ability to achieve it when it comes to the color of their hair.
Today there are a multitude of products that allow a person to permanently or semi-permanently color their hair. There are hair dyes that are marketed that most any non-professional can use by reading simple directions that enable them to apply the dye to the hair. There are those dyes that need a professional hairdresser to blend and apply it to the scalp. Also there are those dyes that can be sprayed on. Most types of hair dyes come in a variety of colors. In addition there are hair color sticks that are on the market that come in one color shade that can be applied to the gray or white hair like color lipstick that is applied to the lips, those dye sticks that have to be wet that are rubbed on to the hair to be effective, those that do not have to be wet to be applied and those that are liquid and are brushed on like color mascara is to color eye lashes.
The invention addresses the problem many men and women face when aging or when they show signs of pre-maturely aging by their hair turning gray or white. The invention solves this problem without dying their hair. It provides an easy tool to cover the signs of aging by allowing a person to simply and easily rub on color that will hide the gray or white hair anytime or any place.